Mass Effect: Shadows of Kamakura
by Daisy-023
Summary: In the 22nd century humans and Diclonii reconciled their differences and formed the Systems Alliance. In 2183, Commander Nyu Shepard, granddaughter of Kaede and the hero of the Skyllian Blitz, is about to become the sole ray of hope in a very dark night.


**Chapter 1: Elysium**

Second-Lieutenant Nyu Shepard was enjoying a quiet lunch in one of Elysium's many restaurants. The female Diclonius was off duty, having just completed a harrowing tour of duty in the Skyllian Verge and felt the need to relax on a planet that was somewhat out of the way. She had grown up along with her elder brother on ships and space stations as her parents moved from posting to posting. She had followed in their footsteps when she turned eighteen and enlisted as a marine, rising to the rank of Second-Lieutenant by her twentieth birthday. Nyu was jolted back to reality rather violently as an explosion cut through the sounds of day-to-day life.

"Oh, great, we've got _company_." A middle-aged human at the next table growled in annoyance. Suddenly an alarm siren began howling.

"_All available Alliance ground forces rally immediately! The orbital picket has been compromised by Batarian-flagged vessels! This is not a drill!"_ a voice blared over the Alliance Military communications frequency.

"So much for three months shore leave," Shepard deadpanned. She tossed a credit chit on the counter, gave the proprietor an apologetic smile and dashed out to the street, flagging down a passing Alliance troop transport. She smiled slightly when she recognized her commanding officer, Captain Michaela Detroit.

"Captain Detroit, good to see you."

"You too, Shepard; you ready to give your vectors some exercise?"

"I was hoping for a bit more shore leave before that had to happen, but I'm ready to go, all the same."

"Well, hold on to your horns, Lieutenant, you're in for one hell of a ride."

Shepard just grinned and climbed into the Mako IFV. The heavily armoured and armed transport shot down the road at a speed that was rather impressive for its size. Once at the barracks Shepard donned a suit of light armour and armed herself with an M16 assault rifle and a Colt M1911 pistol. Diclonii were well known for their adaptability in any situation, this trait made for reliable and efficient soldiers and Navy officers. Shepard raced out of the barracks as the explosions began to multiply. She could tell from the yells and cheering that the Batarians were advancing very rapidly. What tore at Nyu's heart most were the screams of innocent civilians as they were brutally murdered. She gritted her teeth, raised her rifle, and prepared to fight.

**/**

Kabet was a proud Batarian with hundreds of kills to his name, his rifle had never failed to down a target, and ever since the humans had started conquering areas of space that rightfully belonged to the Batarian Hegemony he had jumped at every chance to raid a human colony in order to pay the arrogant upstarts back for their crimes. At the moment he was leading a squad of mercenaries through the human city, ambushing groups of unlucky human soldiers. He was about to order his team to move out when a shout made him pause and turn around.

The being standing on a nearby railing was nearly identical to a human, the only difference being pale red hair and red eyes as well as a pair of bluish horns.

"Uh... sir...?" one of his mercs asked uncertainly.

"WHAT?" Kabet barked, annoyed.

"I think we might be in trouble."

Kabet snarled at the cowardice of the mercenary. "It's just one human, how dangerous could it be?"

His question was partially answered when the mercenary's head was inexplicably and violently torn from his body in a spray of blood. The body hit the ground with a wet thud, the head hitting the pavement shortly after with a loud crack, some of his men gained fearful looks.

"Uh-oh," another mercenary muttered. "I think it's one of them!"

The odd-looking human hopped off the railing and walked over to the group, attaching her oddly designed assault rifle to her back. "Do you ever wonder if what you do is justified? Why are you killing those who pose no threat to you?" her tone was dangerously low.

"For the glory of the Hegemony! When we conquer your Earth and make you bow before us as our slaves you human slime will know the price of your transgressions!" Kabet replied proudly.

"Wrong answer!" she snarled furiously. "You Batarians have gotten off with a slap on the wrist for long enough! It ends here!"

Several of Kabet's mercenaries were reduced to a bloody mess by some unseen force. It appeared that the woman was capable of telekinesis by some mechanism that he couldn't perceive. It clearly wasn't biotics because if it was it would have generated a visible light. He started to panic, thinking that maybe the stories he'd heard of the humans' "demons" weren't so far-fetched after all.

"You don't scare me, you're just a human!" he tried to put on a brave face but the woman saw through his sloppy acting.

"If I don't scare you than why are you shaking in your boots?"

Kabet looked down and blinked at the stain on his pants. He realised that he'd wet himself, the woman noticed too. "Did you just piss your pants?" she asked him, a look of disgust crossing her face. "You're gross."

"I might have wet myself, but I'm still going to take you down!"

"Do you really think so? I've taken out half of your team without firing a shot. Do the smart thing and head back to Khar'shan before the Alliance catches wind of your attack; we might just let this slide if you do."

"Never will a Batarian bow before a human! We will never be your slaves!"

"The Alliance doesn't want to enslave your people, we want peaceful coexistence, but that cannot happen if your government keeps ordering attacks against our colonies."

"You humans are arrogant, hateful, selfish creatures!" Kabet hissed. "Anything you cannot have, anything that is different from you, you either destroy or defile!"

"That may be the basis for human nature, but they have proved capable of rising above their base instincts."

"Enough talk!" Kabet drew his assault rifle, his remaining mercenaries doing the same with their various weapons, dropping to their knees in a defensive formation around their leader. The woman snorted.

"Is that cliché posturing meant to scare me? My ancestor survived after being shot in the head with an anti-tank rifle."

The human attacked with her strange telekinesis, tearing the remaining mercenaries apart in a methodical fashion until only she and Kabet remained, standing amidst an ocean of spilt blood. Kabet was speechless for several seconds before he found his voice. But it wasn't his usual proud and confident voice; instead it was a terrified, choked voice, like that of a scared child.

"Who... what are you...?"

The woman looked him dead in the eye, her expression serious.

"My name is Nyu Shepard, I am a Diclonius."

Kabet suddenly felt an iron grip in his right arm and looked down, there was no physical object there but the pressure was very real. He screamed in pain as the pressure increased and his arm was torn from his shoulder in a spurt of blood. His left arm following shortly after, causing his screams to intensify. The invisible grip found purchase on his neck, and a split second later, his head was torn from his shoulders...

**/**

Shepard retracted her vectors, looked at the remains of the Batarian mercenaries and grimaced in disgust at the amount of blood she'd spilt with her vectors alone. Horrific acts like the one the young Diclonius had just committed didn't make her deserve medals or promotions. She felt sick, knowing that this was necessary for the ongoing survival of the Alliance. She remembered her grandmother's account of the massacre she'd enacted while escaping from the Diclonius Research Institute in 2017. Due to the long lifespan of the Diclonii, stories like that were not easily lost in the mist of time. Kaede had been a sadistic and cruel person because the humans had forced her to be. The Citadel hadn't been sadistic or cruel towards the Batarians, so it was confusing as to why they chose to flaunt Council authority and enslave members of the Council races. Nyu snorted, it was a waste of time trying to configure the Batarians' motives. She turned from the scene of her murderous act and ran down the road, blood from the Batarians she had slaughtered dripping from her armour and spattering on the paving behind her.

**/**

**A/N: What do you think of that? This is my first attempt at an Elfen Lied crossover story. I thought Shepard being a Diclonius and a descendant of Kaede would help communicate a mutual peace between humans and Diclonii. **


End file.
